


nagito bonk

by froggie_1824



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything, Yandere Komaeda Nagito, author is going to hell, dubiously consensual kissing (just for like one sentence), except Hajime, nagito kills everyone, this is pure unadulterated crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggie_1824/pseuds/froggie_1824
Summary: nagito luvv hinata kun so no one else can hav him
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Nanami Chiaki/Tsumiki Mikan, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	nagito bonk

**Author's Note:**

> midterms have hit me hard

‘Hinata kun is so amazing…’ thought nagito, ‘no one else is as good as him!’

So nagito decided to bonk everyone else to only see hinata kun.

Chiaki went up to nagito ‘hi nagito.’ the gamer smiled 

Nagito stared at her ‘are u hinata kun?’ chia pet blinked ‘uh no?’

Nagito pulled out a knife and stabbed her 37 times in the chest.

‘You’re not hinata kun, ur gonna die!’ nagito giggled and chopped off her hands and ate them like his role model carl, a llama with a hat

Mikan started to cri ‘whyd u kill my gf i loved her’ she stuttered ‘r u hinata kun?’ nagito squinted suspiciously

miku sniffled ‘n-no’ and nagito stabbed her a whole bunch

Nagito got a gun from the store and shot monokuma ‘die bitch ur not hinata kun’

Baby gangsta and pekopekopekopeko tried to stop him so he shot them too bc they said they weren’t hinata kun

Nagito laughed his despair laugh and teleported kazuichi souda!, Princess notlikeothergirls and secretly a furry into a hydraulic press and they died bc they werent hinata kun and they scremed

He shot everyone else that wasn’t hinata kun and threw his gun away

‘Hinata kun i love u’ he screeched at hinata kun and hinata kun looked scared

‘what the fuck nagito’ hinata kun stared at him ‘why r u covered in blood’

Nagito kiss hitata kun and they date even tho hinata kun was scared into it

‘Ily hinata kun uwu’ nagito say 

‘Nagito im terrified of u pls leave me alone’

Nagito laugh ‘hinata kun makes such good jokes’

The end


End file.
